1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device packages. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor device packages with an electromagnetic interference shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have become progressively more complex, driven at least in part by the demand for enhanced processing speeds and smaller sizes. While the benefits of enhanced processing speeds and smaller sizes are apparent, these characteristics of semiconductor devices also can create problems. In particular, higher clock speeds can involve more frequent transitions between signal levels, which, in turn, can lead to a higher level of electromagnetic emissions at higher frequencies or shorter wavelengths. Electromagnetic emissions can radiate from a source semiconductor device, and can be incident upon neighboring semiconductor devices. If the level of electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device is sufficiently high, these emissions can adversely affect the operation of that semiconductor device. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Smaller sized semiconductor devices can exacerbate EMI by providing a higher density of those semiconductor devices within an overall electronic system, and, thus, a higher level of undesired electromagnetic emissions at a neighboring semiconductor device.
In the process of forming a shield to mitigate the EMI, bonding/ball pads of a semiconductor device may be compromised; for example, some conductive material used to form the EMI shield may be inadvertently formed on the bonding/ball pads, which may short-circuit the bonding/ball pads to the EMI shield, which can lead to product failure.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the semiconductor device packages and related methods described herein.